


Mnemonik

by vrishaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ficlet, Maybe - Freeform, idk what is it
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrishaba/pseuds/vrishaba
Summary: Ada berbagai cara untuk mengingatnya. [Suga sentris]





	Mnemonik

**Author's Note:**

> Teruntuk yang tercinta, meskipun kita telah melangkah di jalan yang berbeda.

  

**I**

Koushi membuka mata ketika alarm di ponselnya berbunyi. Pukul 7 pagi, namun di luar sana masih gelap bagai tanpa mentari. Sudah satu minggu sejak musim hujan tiba. Mendung menggelayuti langit bak pendamping setia. Tangan pucat Koushi menggapai ponsel di atas nakas, mematikan alarm, dan mendudukkan diri. Temperatur turun drastis di saat seperti ini, membuat Koushi ingin kembali menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut tebal dan berbagi kehangatan.

Ketika ia hendak meletakkan ponsel di sisi tempat tidur, sebuah catatan pengingat yang tersemat di _homescreen_ menuntaskan tugasnya. Koushi menepuk dahi, mengacak rambut abunya, lalu membisikkan permintaan maaf. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju dapur setelah memastikan selimut tebal tidak tersingkap—pagi itu dingin, Koushi tidak ingin membuat siapa pun kedinginan.

Seiring langkahnya menuju dapur, vas bunga lili yang berada di atas meja tersenggol tubuhnya dan jatuh ke lantai. Koushi meletakkan kembali vas tersebut dan tatapannya tersita oleh sebuah pigura di sebelah vas. Pigura itu sudah lama sekali, berisi anggota tim voli Karasuno. Foto itu merupakan kenang-kenangan, diambil ketika hari kelulusan mereka berdua. Koushi meraih pigura tersebut dan tersenyum. Ia selalu tersenyum, bahkan di dalam foto. Seseorang berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya pun tampak tersenyum lembut. Ujung jemarinya bergerak mengelus sosok tersebut. Kemudian tatapannya beralih. Dengusan tawa dihembus.

“Halo, Daichi.”

**II**

Koushi mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Secangkir kopi terseduh di hadapannya, masih mengepulkan uap tipis dengan aroma khas. Sejenak bola matanya menggurat pola pinggiran cangkir—emas, cangkir tersebut memiliki pasangan berwarna merah muda. Mereka berdua membelinya bulan yang lalu ketika pergi ke toko peralatan rumah tangga untuk membeli karpet.

Setelah menghabiskan kopi, Koushi berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur dan membuka lemari pakaian dan menarik sebuah mantel dari dalamnya. Sekilas ia melihat warna hitam dan oranye di tumpukan pakaian paling atas. Mengulas senyum, ia memandang seragam volinya semasa SMA. Lalu teringat akan masa-masa mereka masih berada di tim voli, lalu teringat seluruh mantan anggota tim, lalu teringat Daichi.

Gerimis perlahan mereda. Menimbang-nimbang untuk membawa payung atau tidak, Koushi pada akhirnya menarik sebuah payung dari gantungan di sisi pintu. Warna merah muda. Ditaruhnya kembali dan diambilnya payung yang berwarna abu-abu tua. Setelah memastikan _post-it_ sudah tertempel di pintu kulkas, Koushi melangkah keluar rumah.

_‘Obat ada di meja makan. Jangan pergi keluar jika kau masih merasa tidak enak badan!’_

**III**

Gerimis telah benar-benar reda ketika Koushi melewati Sunmart. Minimarket itu masih jaya hingga saat itu. Sekilas Koushi dapat melihat rambut pirang di dalam minimarket. Iseng, Koushi menepi dan membuka pintu minimarket, menjulurkan kepala ke dalam.

“Selamat pagi, Pelatih Ukai!”

Lelaki yang dipanggilnya menoleh kaget. Kemudian tertawa ketika melihat Koushi.

“Suga, lama tidak berjumpa! Masuklah.”

Koushi memasuki toko. Pendingin ruangan membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

“Kau masih saja memanggilku pelatih.”

“Kebiasaan,” jawab Koushi, terkekeh.

“Omong-omong...,” nada suara Ukai berubah, “Hari ini, ya?”

Senyum Koushi memudar, untuk sesaat tertegun, kemudian kembali mengulas senyum. Kali ini tersurat duka. “Iya.”

Sekantung kue beras disodorkan ke hadapannya.

“Bawa ini untuk Daichi. Dia pasti suka.”

 

**IV**

Entah sudah berapa puluh anak tangga yang didaki Koushi, ia tidak lagi menghitung. Pemandangan di sisi kanan dan kiri sudah familier di matanya. Ponsel di saku kemeja Koushi berdering, tanda pesan masuk diterima. Ia tidak mengacuhkannya dan tetap mendaki. Sekali lagi, untuk tahun ini, Koushi datang ke tempat itu.

Suara anak kucing bergema di antara senyapnya suasanya. Ditilik dari intensitasnya, seharusnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Koushi menoleh ke kanan, dan menemukan seekor anak kucing berwarna putih di belakang semak-semak. Dalam sekali gapai, anak kucing berhasil diangkat. Dielusnya perlahan lalu kembali diturunkan.

Semak-semak tempat anak kucing itu bersembunyi ternyata merupakan tanaman bunga kosmos hitam. Mahkotanya mekar sempurna menebar warna cokelat tua nyaris hitam. Koushi terpana. Warna hitam itu mengingatkan Koushi akan tujuannya berada di situ. Ia membungkuk, menarik beberapa tangkai bunga, dan kembali berjalan.

 

**V**

Angin berhembus agak kencang, mungkin akibat hujan semalaman. Kedua kaki Koushi tetap melangkah di antara semen-semen kelabu yang muram. Suasanya sangat hening, yang terdengar hanya langkah kakinya sendiri. Koushi hafal jalan yang ia lewati di luar kepala, hafal setiap tulisan nama yang tertera sana. Tak lama kemudian, ia berhenti.

Koushi menghentikan langkah. Sepasang iris keemasan berkilat tatkala jemarinya menggurat tulisan timbul yang tercetak di pusara, tatkala tangannya dengan perlahan meletakkan tangkai bunga kosmos hitam. Sepasang iris keemasan berkilat tatkala melihat warna mahkota bunga yang mengingatkannya pada sosok yang ia kunjungi.

_Daichi Sawamura_

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang mengingatkannya pada Daichi. Mahkota bunga kosmos, foto kelulusan mereka, seragam voli (Koushi heran ia masih menyimpannya), bahkan kue beras yang dijual di minimarket—dulu mereka sering membelinya sepulang sekolah.

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang mengingatkan Koushi pada Daichi. Bahkan keberadaannya sendiri pun membuatnya teringat akan Daichi.

Koushi menangkupkan tangan di depan dada, lalu menutup mata.

“Semoga kau tenang di sana.”

 

**∞**

Koushi teringat akan pesan masuk di ponselnya. Jadi, sepulang dari makam, ia membukanya.

_Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Koushi-kun? Padahal aku juga ingin berkunjung ke makam Daichi. Aku sudah tidak mual lagi._

Koushi tersenyum.

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang mengingatkan Koushi pada Daichi. Bahkan, warna rambut mereka pun serupa.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: find Kiyoko Shimizu!


End file.
